the_nine_saviours_the_magic_princess_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Star Butterfly
Star Butterfly also known as Star the Underestimated is the mother of Sophia Corson. Appearance Star was a fifteen-year-old girl with a height of 5' 2" (1.57 m). She has fair skin, light blue eyes and long blonde hair that goes down to her knees. Most of the time Star's bangs overlap her eyes and eyebrows, possibly due to how large her eyes are drawn. Her cheeks normally have posh pearl pink hearts on them. In her mewberty form, Star's eyes become yellow four-pointed stars, her skin becomes a lighter shade, and she gains an extra two pairs of arms like before along with large fiery gold wings. Her hair also appears as a lighter shade of blonde in two long bun braids. After she gains full control over the form, her eyes appear as their regular blue, and she doesn't glow. She wears a sea green short-sleeved dress with a white collar, white lace on the sleeves and skirt and a cute pink octopus on the front. She also wears pink and orange leggings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design, and a little yellow star-shaped side bag with a face. Personality Star is a very friendly and energetic girl who loves having fun and usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She loves to help others and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Strangers, in her eyes, are just friends she has not met yet, and she feels bad if she hurts someone's feelings, whether intentionally or not. Star has a happy-go-lucky attitude and always tries to put a smile on everyone's faces. She also works very hard towards her goals, so much so that she will sometimes end up greatly sleep-deprived, such as in "Monster Arm". Magic & Abilities * Royal magic wand: As a Queen of Mewni Star wields the Butterfly family's royal magic wand which grants her multiple magical powers, though she does not fully understand them yet. She can summon many different creations or change anything she wants with the wand just by saying spells and pointing it. Star can also transform her wand into other things, like a mace or umbrella. * Hand-to-hand/armed combat: Star also knows how to fight without the wand, either fighting unarmed or using a weapon. As a toddler, she was taught how to break a neck with her bare hands and the art of swordsmanship by the Mewni royal guard. * Agility/dexterity: Star demonstrates tremendous agility and physical prowess throughout the series, such as sprints, mid-air flips, and perfect balance. * Mewberty form: Star's mewberty form becomes considerably more powerful after she gains a new wand. In "Sweet Dreams", Star can also travel between dimensions in this form without dimensional scissors. Star gains full control over this form in "Deep Dive". As seen in "Conquer" Star's mewberty form also increases the power of her spells exponentially to the point where her attacks are able to hurt an empowered Meteora. * Innate magic: In "My New Wand!", Star learns to "dip down" and access the innate magic within her own body and amplify her wand's magic. According to Baby, Star is the strongest innate magic user since Queen Eclipsa. In "Toffee", Star proves powerful enough to restart magic throughout the universe by using her innate magic to birth a new Millhorse from the last fragment of magical energy in the universe. By season 4, Star has become very proficient in casting magic spells without a wand. * Flight: In "Mewberty", Star grows a pair of small wings and can use them to fly temporarily. She is shown using these wings to cross over a sinkhole in "Star on Wheels". After gaining full control over her Mewberty form, she is able to fly freely and practically effortlessly. * Creativity: Star has also demonstrated a talent for paper cutting, painting, and drawing. She also makes up her own spells using her imagination. * Equestrianism: In "Star Comes to Earth", Star states in narration that she tames wild unicorns as a hobby. In "Raid the Cave", she briefly engages in combat while on horseback. * Diplomacy: Star has shown great charisma in her goal to achieve equality between mewmans and monsters. She was able to garner respect and admiration from the monsters and was able to bring momentary peace between mewmans and monsters during "Monster Bash". In "Is Another Mystery" Buff Frog tells her that he and the other monsters will return, once Star becomes the ruler of Mewni. Weapons * Royal Magic Wand (Formerly) Family * Butterfly Family (Ancestors) * Moon Butterfly (Mother) * River Butterfly (Father) * Marco Diaz (Husband) * Amy Cooper (Daughter) * Sophia Corson (Granddaughter) Voice Actress Eden Sher. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Married Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Butterfly Family Category:Daughters Category:Queens Category:Royality Category:Grandmothers